The Final Show
by soulful-ginger
Summary: A one shot I wrote a while back. Very dark.


He stood there letting the snow gather in his blonde hair.

Finally after a hellish and unforgiving seventeen year existence Naruto Uzumaki was finally done.

Nothing mattered in the least bit anymore, food, shelter, clothing.

Life was nothing, just a sick movie for any Gods above to watch and laugh at. That's what he figured…the Gods were laughing at him, his misfortunes, non-existent love life, his lack of parents.

"Tonight. Tonight is where everything ends" he promised himself, clutching a 9mm pistol in his hand.

"One last performance and I can finally rest" he allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek.

**This Morning**

He had been fine this morning as he walked to his girlfriend's house; instead of a pistol he clutched a bouquet of flowers.

"I hope Temari-chan enjoys the flowers" he sniffed them.

Her house loomed into view and he couldn't shake this feeling of unrest from his heart. He hadn't heard from her for a few days until she called this morning to say she was sick.

"I hope she'll be able to make it to the show tonight."

Fishing the key out of his pocket, he smiled at the thought of his Desert Rose.

She came all the way from a strange land called 'Arizona' and had lived in the United States for most of her life. Her move was caused by a very **abusive** father. Naruto always wanted to meet the man, just so he could ram his fist down the asshole's throat.

The door creaked open and he stepped inside.

"Temari-chan! I came to cheer you up!" he called out into the seemingly empty house.

Naruto's eyebrows rose in confusion," She's probably in her room."

With a large smile he headed up the stairs to the room he'd been in so many times before.

He swung open the door," Hey Temari-ch-"

There she was, naked…cuddling another man. Her head tucked under his chin in blissful after-sex sleep.

Naruto stood there, making choked sounds in the back of his throat. His world seemed to tilt and bile began to make its way into the back of his throat.

Her eyes snapped open and focused on him, realization filling her features," Oh, shit. Naruto! I can explain!" she yelled.

He didn't hear a word, just a muffled grunting sound and oddly enough, a shattering sound.

His heart.

"Naruto, please listen to me!" she begged, clutching the sheet to her chest.

The man began to stir and his eyes landed on Naruto," What's up dobe?" he smirked.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto managed to choke out.

"Man your girl is a great lay, too bad it's a one-time thing" he stretched next to her.

Naruto turned on a heel and ran out the door, the flowers fluttering to the floor.

Temari's pleas for him to come back fell on deaf ears as he ran through the door and out into the streets, he looked more animal than man. His face was covered in tears, his teeth grinding together in a futile attempt to keep the sobs silent.

"I'm done. Fuck it, what's left!?" he bellowed at the sky, cursing every God and Saint he knew.

"What else can you take from me? I have nothing now! NOTHING!" he roared and raged and spat.

Finally something dawned on him," Tonight" he breathed.

**That Night: Night of Naruto's Final Show**

His band was set up, The Fox's Muse.

An alternative rock band that Naruto began with his closest friends, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sakura.

They were locally and nationally known for playing great music that wasn't too dark and yet wasn't too fluffy.

"You alright Naruto? You seem a little off tonight" Sakura squeezed his shoulder.

"Yeah, just thinking about stupid stuff" Naruto put on a painfully fake smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"So what are we playing tonight?" Neji asked.

Naruto passed out some new sheets of music.

"Don't these seem a little…dark?" Choji asked.

"I thought we'd switch it up a little tonight" Naruto grinned.

They heard the crowd roar from behind the curtain.

"Ready?" he asked his band.

On their nods he signaled for the curtain to be raised.

The crowd's screams amplified tenfold as the band was revealed.

"So I'm doing this in front of a crowd of six-thousand" he thought to himself.

"HELLO TOKYO! WE ARE THE FOX'S MUSE AND ARE YOU READY TO HAVE YOUR FACES ROCKED OFF!?" Sakura screamed into the microphone.

The crowd bellows out a yes.

"Alrighty then, tonight we're debuting a couple of new songs! Hope you enjoy!" Naruto yelled to the crowd.

"This is called **Ghost of You"**

**I never said I'd lie and wait forever**

**If I died, we'd be together**

**I can't always just forget her**

**But she could try**

Naruto's voice had always seemed to enchant the crowd with its rugged tone but beautiful sounds. Nobody noticed his eyes scanning the crowd and finding the one person that killed him on the inside.

There she was.

Standing in the crowd looking much worse for the wear, no makeup was on her face and even from this distance he could still see her red and puffy eyes.

**At the end of the world**

**Or the last thing I see**

**You are**

**Never coming home**

**Never coming home**

**Could I? Should I?**

**And all the things that you never ever told me**

**And all the smiles that are ever ever...**

**Ever...**

**Get the feeling that you're never**

**All alone and I remember now**

**At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies**

**She dies**

**At the end of the world**

**Or the last thing I see**

**You are**

**Never coming home**

**Never coming home**

**Could I? Should I?**

**And all the things that you never ever told me**

**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**

**Never coming home **

**Never coming home**

**Could I? Should I?**

**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**

**For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**

**If I fall**

**If I fall down**

**At the end of the world**

**Or the last thing I see**

**You are**

**Never coming home**

**Never coming home**

**Never coming home**

**Never coming home**

**And all the things that you never ever told me**

**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**

**Never coming home**

**Never coming home**

**Could I? Should I?**

**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**

**For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**

The song ended on a single piano chord hanging in the air.

"We're just gonna go straight into the next song! This one's called **Victim."**

**House full of roses**

**A letter on the stairs**

**A tape full of messages for anyone who cares**

**Collage of broken words**

**And stories full of tears**

**Remembering your life**

**'Cause we wish that you were here**

**Nothing is harder**

**Than to wake up all alone**

**Realize it's not okay**

**It's the end of all you've known**

**Time keeps passing by**

**But it seems I'm frozen still**

**Scars are left behind**

**But some too deep to feel**

Naruto knew Temari understood the lyrics.

He wrote it as soon as he had gotten home, tears streaming down his face and the pistol pressed tightly against his temple.

He knew he had to end this soon as the pistol felt like a brick of lead in his side pocket.

**And some say this can't be real**

**And I've lost my power to feel, tonight**

**We're all just victims of a crime**

**When all is gone and can't be regained**

**We can't seem to shelter the pain inside**

**We're all just victims of a crime**

**Some days you'll find me**

**In a place I like to go**

**Ask questions to myself**

**Bout the things I'll never know**

**What's left to find**

**Cause I need a little more**

**I need a little time**

**Can we even up the score?**

**And some say this can't be real**

**And I've lost my power to feel, tonight**

**We're all just victims of a crime**

**When all is gone and can't be regained**

**We can't seem to shelter the pain inside**

**We're all just victims of a crime**

**And nothing lasts forever**

**For all good things it's true**

**I'd rather trade it all**

**While somehow saving you**

**It must have been the season**

**That threw us out of line**

**Once I stood so tall**

**Now I'm searching for a sign**

**So don't need your salvation**

**With promises unkind**

**And all the speculations**

**Save it for another time**

**'Cause we all need a reason**

**A reason just to stay**

**And Some just can't be bothered**

**To stick around another day**

**And some say this can't be real**

**And I've lost my power to feel, tonight**

**We've all been victims of a crime**

**When all is gone and can't be regained**

**We can't seem to shelter the pain inside**

**We've all been victims of a crime**

**Victims of a crime**

**Living with this crime**

**I'm missing you **

**I'm missing you**

**I'm missing you**

You're all probably wondering what's with all the sadness right?" Naruto asked in a disturbingly hollow voice. "I had my heart ripped out this morning…I wrote these in the darkest parts of my depression…And for the girl who broke my heart I have one final message."

Many in the crowd look worried for the person that touched them with his deep lyrics.

"I still love you Temari-chan. Always have…and always will" he let a flood of tears cover his face. "One last song for you guys tonight. This one…this one is called **Fiction**."

**Now I think I understand**

**How this world can overcome a man**

**Like a friend we saw it through**

**In the end I gave my life for you**

**Gave you all I had to give**

**Found a place for me to rest my head**

**While I may be hard to find**

**Heard there's peace just on the other side**

**Not that I could**

**Or that I would**

**Let it burn**

**Under my skin**

**Let it burn**

**Left this life to set me free**

**Took a piece of you inside of me**

**All this hurt can finally fade**

**Promise me you'll never feel afraid**

**Not that I could**

**Or that I would**

**Let it burn**

**Under my skin**

**Let it burn**

He reached into his pocket and extracted the pistol, causing the crowd to gasp in horror.

**I hope it's worth it**

**Here on the highway, yeah**

**I know you'll find your own way**

**When I'm not with you**

**So tell everybody**

**The ones who walk beside me, yeah**

**I hope you'll find your own way**

**When I'm not with you tonight**

**I hope it's worth it**

**What's left behind me, yeah**

**I know you'll find your own way**

**When I'm not with you**

**So tell everybody**

**The ones who walk beside me, yeah**

**I know you'll find your own way**

**When I'm not with you tonight**

**I know you'll find your own way**

**When I'm not with you**

**So tell everybody**

**The ones who walk beside me, yeah**

**I know you'll find your own way**

**When I'm not with you tonight**

**Bang.**

Naruto Uzumaki was dead…..

* * *

The funeral was high-profile, over three-hundred people attended the young man's funeral.

His tombstone was simple.

**Here lies Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Friend.**

**Brother.**

**He left behind more than he'll ever understand.**

**We love you.**

* * *

**Tell me what you think, I wrote this awhile ago when I was taking the shitty way out of things, suicide. My apologies to Doom Marine 54 for being a total twat.**

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
